


Death of a Marshal

by TwilightDweller



Series: Cinders to Ashes [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDweller/pseuds/TwilightDweller
Summary: After finally defeating mordremoth the pact commander gets asked one final request from the pact marshal.  But torn between her heart and her duty will she be able to fulfill his request?Based on the post mordremoth fight scene conversation with Trahearne.
Relationships: Trahearne/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Cinders to Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025773
Kudos: 5





	Death of a Marshal

"MORDRIMOTH YOU WILL NEVER BOTHER TYRIA AGAIN!" Fire engulfed the beaten effigy of the jungle dragon, tearing at it's body and scorching its very soul, rending life from its form. Celebrating would be cut short for as it perished, the contorted demonized world around the three fighters darkened, signaling their true victory.

"Boss! We need to leave!"

"Right! Trahearne if you can hear me guide us back to reality!" The elementalist clutched the pendant around her neck, willing her message to reach its intended.

"Commander, over there! Let's get on with it. I have no intention of going down with the ship."

She turned looking toward the voice and saw her two companions running toward a swirling vortex. Running with the last of her strength she fell through, catching one last glimpse of the ethereal world that would never exist again.

Her world turned black as she hit the ground with a thud. Her mind back where it belonged once more. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of withering plants, no longer writhing with life. With great effort she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Did we do it? Is he gone?"

"I don't hear his call anymore, Caithe?"

"I don't either brother. We're still here, We beat our creator."

With a grin the weary warrior clamored to her feet, clutching her wounded side, caring not of her own pain but of anothers. "Trahearne" she turned to see him there partially encapsulated in Mordremoth's weakening grasp. 

"Well...Done.." His voice was hoarse and raspy, he looked worn out from his whole ordeal but his eyes shone with the same intensity they had from the first time they met. Those eyes that could never lie to her. 

A pit formed in her stomach.

She wobbled over to him, the conversations of her companions acted as background noise in the now silent cavern. 

"We've won Trahearne. Mordrimoth won't bother Tyria again. We did it. We're free." she cupped his cheek in her bruised hand and felt his warmth, his cool orange glow reflected off her pale skin.

"We are." He covered her hand with his and squeezed it. "You've freed me from Mordrimoth's call." His body lurched as the vines holding him in place loosened. Catching his frail frame in her arms, she helped free him from his prison and lowered him to the ground.

"Hey boss, how is he?" Marjory's cool voice interrupted their brief respite.

Her eyes never left his as she saw sadness cross his face. "He's fine," she lied more to herself than to her companions.

"Then we should go boss, let me help you get him up."

"Wait," Trahearne heaved out as if every word was an effort in his weakened state, "commander, I need you...to do something for me."

"Anything.." She whispered.

"My sword...I can feel it near."

The commander tore her eyes away from her marshal to scan the withering cave they currently inhabited. She stood shakily surveying the dim area around her before seeing Caladbolg embedded in a rock just down the slope.

"Boss do we have time for this?" Majory's voice broke through but was left hanging as the weary pyromancer stumbled down the small hill to the once great sword, now broken and shattered. She tenderly grazed the handle allowing herself one moment away from death, a moment of times gone by, before she pulled Caladbolg from its prison and carried it back to Trahearne before collapsing to her knees in front of him.

"It's here Trahearne...I have it."

"I require one...more thing from you...commander..." his voice was pained and his eyes spoke for him in the language only she knew.

"Anything" she paused heavily, "Anything but that...Please."

"Boss is something wrong?"

"Please commander." Trahearne pleaded his voice soft and quiet as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"No," her voice broke as she closed her eyes, sealing in the forming tears. "I just got you back, I can't lose you again...I won't lose you again."

"Commander...I need you to do this... for me. Please...I can still hear Mordrimoth's call. I fear... a part of him lives on in me...a seed of his power." he paused, his voice heavy, " Please Cinders, free me once more from Mordrimoth's hold."

The young woman looked up into the eyes of her dearest friend, as tears rolled down her dirt stained cheeks, his eyes always comforted her, their glow like fireflies, soft and warm. Those eyes were pleading for release from the demon's hold.

She clung to him, holding back the sobs that threatened to break her. Her love held her in return.

"Trahearne...Do you remember that night in Divinity's Reach when we danced under the stars amid the fireflies?"

"How could I forget," he inhaled sharply struggling to form words, "you taught me to dance that night...You always were more graceful than me." he paused and held her tighter. "That's part of what I love about you."

Her heart wrenched in her chest as she gripped the handle of the sword laying in her lap. "Trahearne...I love you, and I always will."

She tilted her head in for a kiss and pressed chapped lips against chapped lips, lovers connected once more before the pact marshal jerked in her arms breaking the kiss. With the last of his strength and his final breath he looked into her tear filled eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

"Thank..You..."

She watched the light fade from his eyes, tears falling down his cheek as he slumped forward, head resting on her shoulder. She sat there frozen, unmoving as she felt warm liquid oozing around her hand, making her grip on Caladbolg's handle slick.

Blood.

Blood that belonged in the man in her arms. The man that would never move, or laugh, or cry, dance, read, study, anything, ever again for he had died. He died by her hand. The pit in her stomach swelled, rising with the intensity of a gale force wind, tearing its way up her body through her throat, and ripping its way past her lips, forming into a cry so loud her small body shook with the force. Her hands trembled as she held the man im her arms. Her forgotten team behind her looked on with shocked sorrow as the woman before them wept over the body of the one man they came to save. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did borrow dialogue from the game for this, because the writers for gw2 are fantastic and in all honesty, goals. 
> 
> They did Trahearne dirty and i wish they would have eneded the chapter with more substance as opposed to stab stab alright heres your reward please wait for the next season. Even eir got a funeral.


End file.
